


Found Family

by NastyBambino



Series: TonyStarkBingo2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dummy is Dum-E, Gen, Pep don't laugh, Rhodey is rude, Tony be nice to your kids, You is U, drabble fill, idle threats, sorry it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Just a day or relaxation for Tony featuring his best friends and robotic children. (Bingo Square A4)





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted something really fluffy for workshop troubles, especially after the last square I wrote. All mistakes mine. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A Little Playlist For The Reading:  
> 1\. I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy  
> 2\. Back in Black by AC-DC  
> 3\. Sabotage by Beastie Boys

"Dum-E, you better put that wrench down or I swear to Tesla that I will sell you for scraps!" Tony warns, shaking a screwdriver at the bot who whirs sadly. Rhodey pats his chassis sympathetically.

"Don't mind him," he sighs. "Tony is just feeling his height today." Tony throws a screw at him, making him laugh.

"Did you just say I'm _short?_ "

"I believe he did, sir," JARVIS quips.

Pepper snorts and giggles from her spot on the couch, innocently tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as Tony turns narrowed eyes to her. He huffs and goes back to whatever he was working on before, U coming over to help him with his tools. He pats the bot on the chassis with a thankful smile. Dum-E whirs and rolls over, beeping loudly. Tony rolls his eyes and pats him on the chassis as well, unable to help a wider smile at the pleased beeping.

"You love them too much to give them away," Rhodey says with a smile.

"They're like your kids, aren't they?" Pepper asks softly, suddenly realizing how much they really mean to him now that she's spent more time with him and the bots. Tony's cheeks pink, and he looks back down at the hunk of metal he's messing with, tossing it between his hands.

"They mean a lot to me," he mutters. "Imperfect, but I would never fix them. I love them as they are." Butterfingers whirs and makes her way over, laying her arm on his shoulder. Tony smiles and pats it. Pepper coos and smiles at Rhodey, who looks at Tony fondly. Tony glances at him and makes a face, getting a face back in response. Pepper watches them fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh fluff is so nice. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
